


It's A Wonderful Life

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Draco is trying to sleep, but Harry really wants to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiki/gifts).



“So… what did you think of it?” Harry asks him as they lie in bed. Draco forces himself to focus on the words that Harry is saying rather than the heavy fog trying to take over his brain. He’s tired. It’s been a long week and Harry had insisted on watching a film tonight when really all Draco wanted to do was go to sleep. Maybe after a little bit of sex.

“I thought you said we should only watch Christmas films at Christmas?” Draco mumbles, his lips too heavy to move properly. Harry wriggles against him and he tightens his arm, forcing Harry to stop.

“But what did you think about it?” Harry asks again, his voice too loud, too awake. It would be great if he was asleep. Harry is great when he’s asleep. All the dormant energy just resting beneath the surface like a volcano. Volcanoes are pretty cool. Maybe they should go on holiday to a volcano in the summer. Draco’s arms are very heavy. “Draco?”

“Hmm?” Draco mumbles, his head feeling stuck to the pillow. Maybe they could stay in bed for the whole day tomorrow. He doesn’t have anywhere he needs to be.

“What did you think of it?” Harry asks again, sounding a little annoyed.

“Think of what?” Draco says. Harry’s skin is very smooth. If he thinks hard enough he’s sure he can get his fingers to stroke Harry’s back.

“It’s a Wonderful Life!” Harry moves, taking his heat away from Draco and Draco groans. Why do they have to talk about this now? Draco tries to force his eyes open, tries to move his head to look at Harry, but his body just feels so heavy. His lungs feel slow and his mouth is dry. Fuck, he’s so tired.

“I thought it was great,” Draco slurs, “Let’s go to sleep.” He tries to drag Harry back down onto the mattress but Harry is an Auror. He’s trained to be strong and solid. Draco manages to crack his eyes open and glares at Harry through the darkness. It’s night time. He should not be awake. He should be asleep.

“What bit did you like the most?” Harry asks, bouncing a little bit on the bed, ignoring Draco’s scowl. Oh fuck. He wants to actually talk about the film. Draco tries to make his brain move, the effort making his head ache a little. Which bit did he like the most? Which bits were there? It’s not that he didn’t like the film. He loved it, it was interesting and compelling and beautiful. But it was also really, really late at night. He can barely remember his name.

“Um… the bit where he sees what all the other people would be like if he didn’t exist.” Draco’s eyes close, his words slowing down as he starts to drift to sleep.

“Huh? That’s the saddest bit!” Harry exclaims, far too loudly and Draco growls, turning to face his incredibly annoying boyfriend.

“No… it’s the bit where he realises what he’s got, and how good his life is, and what life would be like without him. It’s the most important part of the film.” Draco says, his words feeling too heavy on his tongue, a whooshing in his head. It’s too late for this.

“But it’s also really sad…” Harry moans, his green eyes piercing into Draco, “Why do you like that bit?” Draco sighs and rubs his hand over his face. This is definitely not the sort of discussion he wants to be having after a long week at work. This isn’t really the sort of conversation he likes having at all. But it is the sort of conversation that Harry has been forcing him to have since before they even got together. It would just be nicer if they weren’t having it when he was trying to sleep.

“Because. Because it makes me think about all the things I have and what life would be like if I wasn’t here,” Draco shrugs, looking down at Harry’s hands clenched in their duvet, “and I know there was lots of bad things that wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t here. But there are lots of things that I would be missing out on.” He looks up and Harry makes eye contact, his eyes fiery and intense.

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry says, his voice suddenly deep and serious, “my life would be infinitely worse without you.”

“Yeah?” Draco whispers.

“Absolutely. In fact,” Harry shuffles and Draco suddenly freezes and feels sick. Oh fuck. Is Harry… no… surely not… “I think we should have done this ages ago.”

“What are you doing?” Draco asks, suddenly very, very awake, “Are you… proposing?”

“What? No!” Harry sits up, “No! I was going to ask you to move in with me. With us. Here… Will you move in here?”

“Oh…” Draco stares at Harry, his heart pounding, his palms sweaty. Not getting married. Moving in. With Harry. Living together. Coming home every evening to this man who wakes him up in the middle of the night to talk to him about ridiculous things like his favourite part of a film. Waking up every morning to Harry drooling on him, the room getting messier and messier. Cooking dinner, and drinking wine and watching films. Together. He grins at his boyfriend and presses forward, their lips clashing together before pulling back and staring into impossibly green eyes. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
